Sitting, wishing, waiting
by x.BadWolfRose.x
Summary: It's been three years since Holly disappeared, and Trouble Kelp has waited all this time for her to return. Now that she finally has, will things still be the same? Or will new relationships form? a HollyxTrouble fic.
1. Trouble Kelp

**Hey. This is just a short Holly/Trouble fic dedicated to Holly25Trouble :)**

**I haven't finished writing my other A.F fic so this one will be slow to update. I just uploaded the first chapter to see what reaction it would get and see if I should bother continuing or not. **

**Set just after the L.C...**

* * *

Major Trouble Kelp was in… well… major trouble. His brother, corporal Grub Kelp, had been put on probation. Although this didn't affect Trouble's career in any way, it could cause him huge problems that he didn't want to have to deal with. 

Trouble stalked along a hallway towards his office, grumbling. If their mother found out what had happened she would, naturally, believe it to be entirely Trouble's fault. He may have been the LEP's golden boy, but at home, it was Grub who was the apple of his mother's eye.

And so, Trouble would be expected to appeal to the council to reconsider his brother's probation. And if that failed, well, there would be an awful lot of paperwork, which he would have to take on personally for the sake of his dim-witted brother.

Trouble slouched into the chair behind his desk. He pressed a button on the speaker box.

"Any messages Frond?" Lili Frond had recently been promoted to Kelp's receptionist. Fieldwork had been decidedly too hard for her and the council gave her this job to keep her occupied. Trouble didn't think it was much of a promotion, more of a demotion, but Lili Frond was ecstatic at the task. Her simpering voice hummed through the speaker box.

"You have two messages Major Kelp, sir."

"Right," said Trouble, wearily "Let me hear them."

The first message blasted out of the speaker so loud that Trouble nearly fell off his chair. So his mother had got the news then.

"Trouble Kelp you are in BIG trouble young man. Your brother has been put on probation! Your OWN FLESH AND BLOOD! I wouldn't be surprised if you put him up for probation yourself! I despair, I despair!"

What followed next was what could only be described as wailing. Trouble cringed. His mother was being melodramatic as always. Finally the dreadful noise stopped.

"I hope you are ashamed of yourself young man. I expect you to pull as many strings as possible and Grub better be back on the force faster than you can say Commander Root. Now he was a nice man… lovely skin tone. Awful shame what happened."

"Mother!" exclaimed Trouble, as though she could hear him. His mother had always harbored deep respect for Root, ever since he personally accepted Grub into the LEP, despite his abysmal results at boot camp. She was among the mourners at his funeral, wearing the most ridiculously large hat.

"Anyway, Grubbykins will be staying with me for a few days, to recover from the shock. I expect you to be welcoming him back to the force with open arms, any day now. HURRY UP!" The speaker box went dead. Trouble sighed, pausing the recording before the second message could play.

"Frond?"

"Yes Major Kelp sir?"

"If any more messages from my mother come through, can you delete them instantly, please?"

"Well, what should I do with her now then? I put her on hold because you weren't in the office yet and…"

"WHAT?!?" yelled Trouble. "You had my mother on hold and you didn't even tell me?" he looked at his watch, "I've been in this office for ten minutes and you've had her on hold the whole time? Why didn't you tell me!?!"

"Because you didn't ask." Replied Lili huffily.

Trouble didn't have time to reply before there was a click and: "YOU KEPT ME ON HOLD???"

"Hello mother." Sighed Trouble wearily.

"YOUR OWN MOTHER AND YOU KEPT HER ON HOLD? WHAT KIND OF A SON ARE YOU?" his mothers rant went on for several minutes, with pauses only for Trouble to attempt to explain, before she started shouting again.

Half an hour later, speaker box unplugged, an exhausted Major Kelp was sitting at his desk, banging his head on the table. He felt utterly miserable. There was only one person in the whole of Haven who could cheer him up, and she had been missing for almost three years.

Trouble hardly got through a single day without thinking about Captain Holly Short. The last anyone saw of her was when she disappeared with that mudboy, Artemis Fowl. Trouble hated the Fowl boy. He always seemed to turn up and take Holly off on another whirlwind adventure, which very rarely included Major Kelp.

Now, Fowl had taken Holly off again, and this time, she hadn't come back. Kelp hated the mudboy all the more. Foaly had explained that time didn't really exist where she was now. She could return after only what felt like an hour in her world, while a decade had passed back here. A decade? The thought didn't even bare thinking about.

Trouble started to pace round his office; he always did that when he needed to think. "Right." He muttered to himself, "Grub. How do I reverse his probation?" But his thoughts were far from his brother. An auburn haired elf appeared in his thoughts. If she returned…no…_**when**_ she returned, would she have changed? She would surely look the same? Trouble wouldn't have changed a thing about the Holly he knew. Would she remember him? Would she still act the same? Trouble found himself wishing, as he did everyday, that Holly would return safely, and soon.

"Umm, Major Kelp sir?" Lili Frond had appeared at the doorway.

"What is it Frond?"

"Well, Foaly has called six times already and is wanted me to ask you…" Her face contorted in concentration "If you had even bothered to listen to the message he left you and why isn't your big elfin head down in his office already?" Lili looked very pleased with herself.

"D'arvit." Swore Kelp "Six times? I… umm…" he pointed lamely at the unplugged speaker box. Lili giggled.

Trouble wasted no more time. He left the office and sped down the corridor at a run. Ten minutes later, after a slow trip through the tunnels he arrived at the section eight headquarters. Foaly had kept him posted on section eight activity over the last few years, and Trouble expected yet another lecture on the latest buzz baton.

He slid open the door to Foalys office and saw the centaur talking animatedly to a dwarf and…

"Holly?"

The auburn haired elf spun around. She saw Kelp and folded her arms across her chest.

"You took your time."

"I…I didn't… Holly is that really you?"

"No, it's Frond reincarnated." Holly rolled her eyes, "Of course it's me! I still look like me don't I?"

She did still look like Holly, although she had certainly changed. Her auburn hair now fell in waves around her face and she seemed to have grown a couple of mili-metres. Not to mention…

"Your eyes? One's…"

"Blue, yes. I'll explain it all later. Aren't I even going to get a proper hello?" Holly cocked her head to one side. The truth had finally hit Trouble.

"Holly!" He ran forward and scooped her into an embrace so strong it lifted her off her feet. Holly laughed.

"It's good to see you too Trouble."

Foaly, who had been standing in the corner quietly with Mulch, coughed loudly. Holly and Trouble broke apart quickly, Holly grinning and Trouble blushing.

"Captain Short here was adamant that she wouldn't go home until she had seen you." Foaly tutted at Trouble, "Now however, after being almost an hour late, you have appeared and I insist Holly goes home and rests."

Holly suddenly felt a surge of fatigue drift through her. She had waited long enough to see her friend. Now she just wanted to sleep. She smiled apologetically at Trouble. "I'm sorry Trouble, but Foaly's right. I'd love to spend hours giving you a blow-by-blow account of what happened, but right now, I need sleep."

Trouble was too happy at seeing Holly again to care. "That's fine Holly, fine. Tell you what, coffee tomorrow?"

Holly smiled. "I'd like that. I'll give you a call in the morning." She turned to the centaur, "Foaly, take me home." She gave a regal wave.

"As you wish m'lady." Said Foaly sarcastically, leading Holly out through the doors.

Trouble couldn't remember the last time he felt so happy. Holly was finally back, and this time, he hoped she would stay.

* * *

**Well, thats the first chapter. Please review and tell me what you think as I'm unsure as to whether I should continue or leave it as a oneshot. **

**cheers :)**


	2. Cafe Rogue

**Well, thanks to the overwhelming response, I've written a second chapter. I hope it lives up to expectations...**

**(just a quick note, Holly does know Artemis saved her, she thanks him in the book, i think. check and let me know if i'm wrong. and i've let her keep the scars just to make it seem more personal and real to her. Troublerocks is probably right that she wouldn't have the scars but hey. call it artistic licence :p)  
**

* * *

Holly admired her hair in the mirror. Long hair had never suited her, and the first thing she had done that morning was go to the hairdressers. She ran her slim elfin fingers through the spikes of her familiar crew cut and smiled. She was beginning to feel more like herself. 

She peered closer in the mirror and pulled down the skin under her left eye, inspecting the new colour. She preferred her old hazel colour, she decided, but it was nice to have something to connect her to Artemis. She would get used to it, she told herself. The remnants of her haircut were beginning to tickle her back, so she pulled off her sweater and rummaged in her drawer for a clean top.

Holly had agreed to meet Trouble in the Café Rogue. It wasn't too far, just down the road from her apartment, run by an elderly dwarf who harboured a soft spot for Holly and often gave her drinks on the house.

She pulled a green top over her head, before screwing her face up in disgust and taking it off again. She walked over to her wardrobe and scowled. She didn't have a thing to wear.

"For Fronds sake!" Holly exclaimed. Why was she so bothered about what she should wear? It was only Trouble, no need to impress anyone. It was unlikely he would even notice what she was wearing anyway. She picked out a red tank top and pulled it on.

_-Red?-_ Holly thought, that was a bit adventurous; she normally wore dark colours. She threw on a grey hoodie over the top for good measure and headed out the door.

Trouble was sitting in the café already. He smiled as she walked in and stood up when she approached.

"You look great." He said as he kissed her cheek in greeting. Holly blushed as she looked down at her sweater, jeans and trainers and wished she'd made more of an effort.

"Thanks. Umm, do you want a coffee or something? They do nettle frappes here. Or something to eat? They also do amazing cheesecake. Tastes fantastic, of course, not great if your counting calories." Holly laughed uneasily, fully aware she was waffling. Why was she being so awkward? She had hung out with Trouble countless times before, but for some reason she felt…almost… nervous around him now.

Thankfully, Trouble seemed to be oblivious to her nerves and gracefully accepted her offer of Coffee. As Holly gave the Dwarf at the bar their order she glanced over her shoulder at Trouble, who had seated himself at a small table in the corner. Since when had he been so…good looking? He had grown over the last three years. He was no longer the clean-shaven elf she remembered. His hair was much longer and he had grown a slight stubble. Holly thought he had sort of a rugged handsomeness about him. She felt the colour flush to her cheeks. Was she developing feelings for her fellow officer?

She sat herself down opposite Trouble, placing the two foaming coffees between them.

"So…" Holly and Trouble began in unison. Holly laughed awkwardly. Trouble smiled fondly at her and began again.

"So Holly. Tell me everything, right from the point you disappeared."

So Holly did. She told Trouble everything, from start to finish. She told him about the young warlocks and the fight with Abbot. She told him how she had died, and how Artemis had saved her. She proudly showed him the scar, which had still remained even though she hadn't technically been stabbed. Finally she explained the reason as to why she had one hazel eye, and one blue.

Trouble listened intently to the whole story, and didn't interrupt once. He was in awe at the young female sitting in front of her. She had been through more than any other officer in the entire LEP. He only felt a slight pang when she mentioned the Fowl boy, saving her life. Somehow, Trouble couldn't help wishing it was him who had saved Captain Short, then she might talk about himself with as much reverence as she did for Artemis.

Holly drank from the cup of, now cold, coffee. She had become so involved in her tale she had quite forgotten the beverage. She looked at Trouble expectantly, wondering what his possible reply would be after such an extraordinary tale. Trouble thought hard about what he should say. Should he congratulate her on what she had done? Express how much he admired her after what she'd been through? Tell her how beautiful he thought she was…no. He decided to voice the point that seemed most important in his mind.

"So, let me get this straight. You and Artemis swapped eyes?"

Holly looked slightly put out. Not the exactly the line she had been expecting. She nodded. Trouble inwardly cursed. It was a stupid thing to say. Still, he had to ask;

"And there's no way you can switch them back?" Trouble didn't know why he had such an issue with it, but the fact that her new eye used to belong to Artemis Fowl made him feel a way he had only ever felt once before, and that was when Grub had been given the red hover-board for his eighth birthday that Trouble had wanted since he was six.

"Why would I want to switch them back?" Holly bristled. Trouble could tell this wasn't going well, but somehow, his pigheaded stubbornness wouldn't let him back out of the line of conversation now.

"Well, do you really want a mudboy's eye in place of your own?"

"What? No.! Trouble, you don't understand… Artemis and I… I have no problem with keeping his eye. I like having this connection with him. Why do you have such a problem with it?"

"I don't!" exclaimed Trouble. _-Tell her you like her eyes!-_ screamed his brain. _-You loved her hazel eyes and you want them back! You love her! You love her!-_ Trouble tried to brush his thoughts aside. "It's just… " _-YOU LOVE HER-_ "It doesn't suit you." He finished lamely.

"Oh." Said Holly, crestfallen. "Well, if that's what you think… I mean."

"No, Holly. That's not what I meant…" Trouble was inwardly killing himself.

"No! Trouble. It's fine." Holly laughed hollowly. "It's not like I really care about my appearance or anything."

"Holly….I"

"Trouble. It's fine. Really." She smiled kindly at him and his heart melted. "I have to get going. I said I'd meet Foaly. You're not the only one who wants a full account of what happened. I'll catch you later yeah?" And before waiting for an answer, she threw a couple of coins on the table and left, leaving Trouble, gaping like a goldfish.

_-You, idiot-_ was all that went through his head.

* * *

**Chapter two done and dusted. Please review if you can and let me know if you _still_ think it's worth continuing :)**


	3. The phone call

**Hello all. sorry it took so long to update. writers block plus too many mojitos does not help writing stories. I am fully aware this chapter is boring as hell BUT it's build up to the next chapter, which is going to be uber cute :) so BARE WITH ME**

* * *

"Holly, eat something!" said Lili Frond grumpily. "There's no need for _you_ to be anorexic. You're lucky you were born with a body like that, unlike me, who HAS to be anorexic to be half as thin as you." 

Holly took that as a compliment. She looked down unhappily at her slender frame. _-Maybe if I looked more like Lili, Trouble would find me more attractive- _she thought miserably.

Holly had started work again in the LEP. Now the time-crisis was over, she had no real desire to work for section eight so she took up Foaly's offer to reinstate her back into recon. She would of refused, had commander Sool not tragically been killed by a bunch of revolutionary sprites during her three year absence. The sprites, who had previously worked in the LEP, were now standing on trial for murder, but no one believed they would be sent down for long. Sool had not made himself popular over the years.

So, with a new promotion to major and Doodah Day replacing her as Mulch's partner, Holly had gotten to work immediately. It had been a week since her coffee with Kelp, but the events of that morning were still on her mind.

"For the love of Frond Holly, EAT!" Lili seemed to take Holly's lack of apatite as a personal insult.

Holly violently stabbed at her salad and shovelled a huge forkful into her mouth, staring at Lili with venom. "Happy now?" she asked, mouth full. Lili smiled triumphantly and continued with her lunch.

Holly sighed as she got up, leaving her superficial friend sitting in the LEP plaza canteen on her own. She walked casually passed the table at which Trouble was seated. She ignored him, and he obligingly ignored her back.

* * *

Holly had decided to take her feelings out on the unfortunate simulation-goblins in Foalys new training regime. The centaur had upgraded the latest in recon training technology and had created a 3D world, in the form of New York City, fitting it all neatly into a helmet. All the trainee had to do was plug in their neutrino into the cable on the side of the helmet, put the helmet on their head, and they could practice a life-like stakeout from the comfort of their own homes. 

Technically these were meant for trainee officers only, and as Foaly pointed out, Holly was in no need of aiming practice. But, out of fondness for his old friend, he had let her borrow one of the helmets for a few nights. Holly found it gave her something to think about, other than Trouble Kelp.

She looked around her, neutrino firmly planted in one hand. She saw a movement in her peripheral vision. Twirling around, she saw a flash of green disappear inside the Empire State Building. -_d'arvit-_ Thought Holly, and she quickly took up the chase.

The game was so lifelike that there were even Sim-humans. Of course, the game was always set at night, so any humans around, were mainly inside buildings, but it gave the user good practice at remaining shielded at all times. If a goblin went inside a building, it meant you had entered a more difficult level. Getting an unshielded goblin out of a crowded building undetected was most recon officers worst nightmare.

Holly chased the creature up many flights of stairs. Her breath had started to come in short gasps. She had been playing this for too long and was beginning to feel dizzy. Foaly had warned her that more than three hours in the helmet could fry your brain. She was coming up to two hours fifteen.

There, on the roof, was the goblin. Holly aimed, her brain ticking, trying to think of a cliché line to say. She couldn't think of anything. She shrugged, _-oh well- _and fired. The goblin, jumped aside at the last minute, aiming a hefty kick at Holly. She staggered sideways before toppling over the edge of the building. An electric current sent a spasm through her body as the words 'GAME OVER' appeared in front of her. Foaly's little present for the losers.

She threw the helmet off violently and found herself lying on her back in the sitting room of her apartment. There was a ringing in her ears. She lay there for a few seconds, silently fuming and waiting for the ringing to stop.

It didn't.

Suddenly she realised it was her phone ringing, not her ears and she leaped up from the floor, reaching for the telephone, knocking the handset off the table in her haphazard attempt to pick it up. It fell onto the floor, and Holly could hear a tiny voice sounding from it.

"Hello? Holly? Hello?"

Holly immediately recognised the voice. Trouble! She reached over to pick up the phone then stopped herself. Did she really want to speak to him? He hadn't spoken to her in a week, and now he expected her to answer his call as if everything was fine and dandy?

"Hello? Is anyone there? Holly?"

Holly stood, half reaching for the phone, half holding back. She was in a foul mood and she didn't think talking to Major 'your-new-eye-doesn't-suit-you' Kelp was going to improve her mood.

"Holly, I can hear somebody there. If you don't pick up I'm going to assume you're a damsel in distress and…"

"What is it Kelp?" snapped Holly, who had finally picked up the phone. She could almost hear him grinning down the phone. Smarmy so and so…

"Holly! Why didn't you pick up first time? I was about to assume the worst and come over to check up on you. And since when did you call me Kelp?"

"What do you want _Trouble_? I'm really very busy at the moment." She looked round guiltily at the empty chocolate wrappers and dvd boxes.

"Holly, I just found out something and, well… I mean… well firstly… Holly I'm so..."

Holly interrupted Troubles mutterings. "Trouble, I don't have time for this, sorry, as I said, I'm very busy. I'll see you tomorrow at work."

"No you won't Holly, it's a Saturday." Holly could here him laughing at the other end. She fumed. How _dare _he make fun of her? She slammed the phone down, not bothering to say goodbye.

If she was honest, she was thrilled he called. It was so good to hear his voice. Holly hated their fall-out and desperately wanted to talk but at the same time, was insulted he had phoned her instead of talking face-to-face.

She was being petty, she knew it. But her pride and stubbornness prevented Holly from talking to Trouble first. Suddenly a thought hit her; what if he was calling to apologise? Her stomach dropped. Had she just thrown his apology back in his face? Would she ever talk to him again? Miserably, she picked up a half eaten bar of chocolate and flopped down on the sofa, turning on the tv by jabbing the remote with her toe. It was going to be a long night...

* * *

**crummy chapter i know. but it's all build up. be patient my lovely readers :) the big end is comming soon(ish)**

**:D**


	4. Cameras and closets

**Well, here it is (finally) the penultimate chapter. Sorry it's been so slow uploading, but I've been on a weekend break away. :)**

**Thank you ALL for your lovely reviews. I know there are some major technical faults in this story (yeah, i know Holly couldn't have grown an inch. for some strange reason i thought an inch was less than a cm?!? sorry) but thank you all for pointing them out. i will try my best to go back and fix them :)**

**Here is the chapter (I hope) you've all been waiting for. Hope it doesn't disappoint!**

* * *

Trouble stood, embarrassed, in the wings of a stage erected in the LEP plaza. He loved being in the LEP, and he loved doing his job but he hated the showy presentations that went with it. And this was a big event. Most of the council were seated on the stage, and one was speaking to the surrounding crowd of reporters, journalists and LEP officers. 

Trouble knew it was a big job. The death of Commander Sool had been all over the papers so naturally; the announcement of his successor was big news. But Trouble wished the promotion could have been given out quietly, so that the new Commander could just get on and do his job.

He peeked out from behind the curtain, scanning the room. His eyes fell on a large woman near the front. He groaned. His mother was here. He saw Grub, sitting next to her, nervously twitching and looking around himself. Trouble searched the room again. Where was she? She was the only person who would be truly proud of him and she wasn't here. Grub would be in awe of him and his mother… well… she would only be there for the publicity. However there was one person who, despite everything, he could count on to be proud of him. But she was no where to be seen.

"Naturally, it took us a long time to find a replacement to Commander Sool." A member of the council had taken the podium and was speaking to the crowd. "After the tragic death of Commander Julius Root, a quick replacement was made immediately. This time we needed to take more time to deliberate on the choice. Finally, we have made our decision.

"After more successful recons than anyone else on the force, and an astonishing public record, we have finally decided to give this fairy the new job as commander."

There was a long pause for effect. Someone coughed and in the back of the hall a faint bang of a door could be heard. Holly Short had managed to quietly slip into the hall. She was embarrassingly late, as usual. The tunnels had been busy. She had stayed up late the night before thinking about the phone call. Every fifteen minutes or so, she would pick up the phone, hesitate, then put it back. Occasionally she got as far as dialling Trouble's number, but she would always hang up before letting it ring.

She stood at the back of the hall, leaning on the wall, eager to find out who her new commander would be.

The council member cleared his throat. "So, without further ado, I give you over to your new commanding officer. Commander Trouble Kelp!"

There was an eruption of applause and thousands of tiny camera flashes as Trouble stepped onto the podium. Holly's mouth dropped open. She stared at her friend.

_-Commander?_ _Commander Trouble Kelp?- _she thought. _-why didn't he tell me?-_

Holly felt immediately guilty. She had been giving him the cold shoulder and the whole time he was probably overloaded with preparation for becoming the new commander. Not to mention trying to get Grub off probation. Of course, that wouldn't be a problem now. Grub could easily be re-instated by the new commander.

She had overreacted when he'd said her new eye didn't suit her. Of course he wasn't interested in her in '_that way_', but they had been friends for so long, she shouldn't have put her own pride before her friendship with Trouble. He was merely stating his opinion, as a friend.

Holly stood smiling and clapping with the rest of the crowd. She couldn't think of a better commander. She was immensely proud of Trouble and promised herself that she would find him and apologise to him, as soon as this was all over.

Trouble stood, calmly, on the podium. He scanned the crowd again, shielding his eyes from the glare of the camera flashed. There! At the back of the room, smiling and clapping, was Major Holly Short. She was staring straight at him, and he stared straight back, grinning at her.

"Members of the council," Began Trouble, as the clapping ceased and the room fell silent "LEP officers, and honoured guests. I would like to thank you all for coming, and I would like to thank the council for appointing me. I accept this responsibility and hope to follow in the footsteps of the greatest commander the LEP has ever known, Commander Julius Root."

Holly felt tears well in her eyes. She knew Root would be proud of Trouble as well if he were here now. She felt a great swell of affection for the new commander as she wiped her eyes and joined in with the scattered applause from various people who had known Root personally.

Trouble continued; "My first act, as new Commanding Officer, is to reinstate Corporal Grub Kelp." There was a loud **_-sob-_** of joy from his mother in the audience. "I feel that his probation has been served long enough and he returns to work immediately. If anyone feels that this is 'favouritism' towards a sibling can take it up with me in my office later. That is all I have to say at the moment. Thank you." And with that, he stepped off the podium, and started to make his way towards the doors at the back of the hall.

Holly had chuckled at this last comment from Kelp. So like him to play the Big-Bad-Commander. She was sure there would be some who _did _think it was favouritism towards a sibling, but she was also sure that Trouble could handle it.

There was an eruption of noise following the end of Trouble's speech. Reporters and cameramen surrounded the elf as he struggled to get to the back of the hall.

"Commander Kelp, how do you feel about the new promotion?"

"Commander? How do you think you will follow in the footsteps of Commander Sool?"

"Commander Kelp, smile for the camera please!"

"Commander, over here, Commander Kelp. Have you got anything to say for 'Gnome Weekly'?"

Trouble felt like he was being swallowed in a tidal wave of fairies. He had managed to leave the auditorium but the thong of reporters had followed him into the hallway. The new commander was beginning to wonder if maybe he'd bitten off more than he could chew. Suddenly a hand appeared out of nowhere and grabbed his wrist, pulling him away from the crowd.

A door slammed shut and Trouble found himself smothered in darkness. He heard a voice close to his ear.

"D'arvit."

"Holly?" Trouble asked quietly. A light switch was flicked on and Trouble was surprised to find himself in a cleaner's closet, standing very close to Major Holly Short.

"Sorry, Trubs, I thought I was pulling you into an office of some sort." Holly looked sheepish. Trouble laughed.

"No worries. I should be thanking you for saving me from that lot." Trouble gestured to the door. "Mad, they are! Wonder how long it'll be 'till we're discovered?"

"Trouble! You never told me you were made commander!" Holly said quietly, facing up to her own guilt.

"I tried to Holly! Really I did. I mean, I didn't know till last night, and you were the first person I called. Before my own mother even!"

"Trouble…" Holly started, not knowing what to say. She hoped Trouble would interrupt her. He didn't. "Trouble, I'm sorry for hanging up on you on the phone. I don't know why I acted so strange. I guess it was just the time-tunnel and everything. I was on a short leash."

Trouble cocked his head on one side. Holly looked at him, gesturing for him to say something. He remained silent. Holly sighed and continued quickly and irritably.

"And I'm sorry for ignoring you over the last week. Ok? I was being petty and holding a grudge. Happy?"

Trouble laughed, wrapping his arms around Holly and hugging her tightly. "Oh Holly, you're so un-patient. That's probably the worst apology I've ever heard. But I accept it, and in return I apologise for being tactless." He let go of the embrace and looked at her very seriously. "Holly, I think your new eye is beautiful. I think you're beautiful." He blushed very deeply.

Holly blushed as well. She wasn't used to compliments, and this one threw her. She didn't know how to reply. Should she graciously accept the kind words, or insist that he was lying and she wasn't pretty at all. She decided on neither, and instead slapped him round the face.

Trouble gasped and clutched his cheek, softly laughing in astonishment. "What, Miss Short, was that for?"

"That was for being so sleazy." Holly teased "You can't insult a girl one minute then expect to get back in her good books by giving the odd compliment."

"Major Short, I'm very. very sorry. Please forgive me?"

"I might."

Trouble wrapped his hands around her slender waist. "Please?"

"If you're lucky." Holly tried to stay calm, but he heart was beating faster and faster.

"Pretty please?" Trouble's face was almost touching hers.

"Maybe." Her voice was barely a whisper. Trouble leaned forward and kissed her gently. His lips brushing her moist, cherubic ones briefly, before pulling away.

"Forgiven?"

Holly replied by throwing her arms around Trouble's neck and kissing him fiercely.

Trouble felt like his heart was on fire. He had been playing it cool, but inside his heart had been racing just as fast as Holly's. He had loved this elf since… even he didn't know when, but now he had kissed her. Finally. It may have been a kiss in a dirty closet somewhere, but he didn't want it to ever end.

Their moment didn't last long however, because suddenly the door flung open and there was a blur of camera flashes and shouting voices. Both fairies broke apart quickly, trying to shield themselves from the entourage of cameras. Trouble looked at Holly, smiling weakly. To his horror, she was grinning mischievously.

"No Holly, don't you dare leave me to sort out this mess! Holly…"

But it was too late. With a wink at Trouble, Holly shielded and disappeared from sight. Trouble was left standing alone in a closet, surrounded by half the cameramen in haven. He smiled to himself as he saw a slight heat haze drift through the crowd.

* * *

**Well. There's only one chapter left now. I hope this one satisfied all Holly/Trouble shippers. (I think that when a fairy shields he/she becomes invisible to other fairies as well right? or am i wrong? feedback welcome).**

**Thank you for all the great reviews :) i love you all  
**

**rose. x**


	5. Promotion

**Well, here it is. The final chapter... it's short and sweet. Thanks to everyone for the lurrvly reviews. **

**enjoy!**

* * *

Holly sat, tears streaming down her face. This was so uncharacteristic of her! Holly Short _NEVER _cried. She hugged her knees to her chest.

"How could he? How _could _he?" She whispered. Wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her hooded jumper, she placed a piece of chocolate in her mouth.

"He's an arrogant arsehole, forget about him. Marry the lawyer you silly girl!" Holly shouted through a mouthful of chocolate, waving her hands in the direction of the television. Juliet had recommended a few 'mudman' films to Holly while they had been spending time together, and Holly thought she would see if any of these films were any good.

"Generally, I'm not a fan of the genre, but everyone needs a good chick-flick now-and-then." was what Juliet had said, handing her copies of '10 things I hate about you', 'Notting Hill' and 'Bridget Jones' Diary'. Holly had been watching the latter. She found the films strangely comforting, though much less thought provoking than the fairy films shown in Haven.

If nothing else, these films had taught Holly some mudman 'slang'. Arsehole was quickly becoming her favourite word. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Sighing deeply, Holly hit 'pause' on the remote and ran to answer it. Trouble was standing in the doorway.

"Bad time?" He asked, grinning at the sight of Holly's face. Holly flushed deep scarlet and rubbed her tearstained cheeks with her sleeve, cursing his dreadful timing.

"Sad film." She mumbled. "Come in."

Trouble walked though the door, taking off his coat and leaving it on the sofa. He turned to Holly who was shocked to see that the smile had left his face, to be replaced by a look of grim determination.

"Major Short, I have come here on serious business."

Holly gulped. The formal tone did not bode well.

"Trouble, I…"

"Do not interrupt your commanding officer!" barked Kelp. Holly was shocked, but at the same time, pleasantly reminded of Commander Root. She inwardly smiled, while keeping a calm exterior.

"Have you seen today's paper Major Short?"

"No sir." Replied Holly, mystified. Trouble unrolled a newspaper a held it in front of Holly's face. Holly gasped. On the front page was the headline _"New Commander in 'trouble' already?" _accompanied by a photo of Kelp, one arm shielding half his face from the cameras, the other wrapped tightly around the waist of a young elf. An elf with a spiky auburn crew cut and mismatched eyes.

"Oh." Was all Holly could say.

"_'Oh'_ is right Major Short. How do you think this looks? On his first day in office, no, his first _**10 minutes**_ in office, the new commander is caught…canoodling… in a closet! I have an image to maintain Major! I cannot be seen _**making out **_with every pretty girl in the force."

Holly looked at her feet and shuffled uncomfortably.

"Which is why I have come to a decision." Commander Kelp looked Holly in the eye. She expected the worst. What was she thinking, luring Trouble into a closet like that? This was the last thing he needed. She was ready to accept whatever punishment he gave her.

"Major Short, I'm promoting you. To my girlfriend."

Holly wasn't sure if she heard him right. She looked at him, but his face was void of emotion, unreadable. Suddenly, she burst into laughter.

"Trouble Kelp, that is the most un-romantic way of asking someone out I have ever come across!"

Trouble began to laugh too. He moved closer to Holly, speaking softly. "What do you say Holly? Will you give me a shot? We can make it work, I'm sure we could. And I promise that if you let me take you out to dinner this evening, I'll try to be more romantic."

Holly moved forward and kissed him gently, stroking his hair with slender fingers. As she pulled away she looked round guiltily at all the empty chocolate wrappers on the sofa.

"I'm afraid I'm not all that hungry Commander." She said with a familiar mischievous glint in her eye. "Why don't we skip dinner?" And kissing him again, she wound her elfin fingers through his belt loops and pulled him gently, towards the bedroom.

* * *

**The End!**

** wow... i'm kinda sad its over. But i hope it was worth it. I'm toying with the idea of a sequel maybe. thoughts and comments?? I would love to hear what you thought of the story in general, and whether a sequel would be a good/bad idea? Thanks to all reviewers for keeping me motivated throughout.**

**rose. xx  
**


End file.
